


Combat Boots

by peggy_hamilton



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: You're clumsy and keep running into Peter, both figuratively and literally
Relationships: Peter Parker/You
Kudos: 6





	Combat Boots

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses
> 
> original request: Peter Parker (Spider-Man)(Tom Holland) and reader? I really honestly have no idea where you could go with it, but maybe like the reader is involved in supery stuff but she’s super clumsy and he’s super overprotective and she always gets mad about it. But at some point or another she does something really stupid and then he has to save her? Idk tho, I’m not as creative as I used to think, so it’s honestly up to you. You don’t even have to do it, I just thought it might be cool.

The first time it happened Peter thought it was just a happy accident. The small jewellers on the outside of the city was being held up at gunpoint, he had just arrived when a girl dressed in a long black trench coat tackled the gunman to the ground. The gunman dropped his gun and Peter was able to shoot his spider web at the man’s hand before he could reach back for it and stuck it to the ground.

The girl looked up at him and stared for a minute but Peter couldn’t see her face beneath the hood of her coat. All he could see was her Y/H/C hair peaking out past the hood and worn black combat boots with yellow laces. Peter didn’t even have time to find out who she was because the next moment she was gone and the sounds of police sirens could be heard.

—

The second time it happened Peter thought it was just a coincidence. It was a man mugging a frightened young woman in an alley, he was perched up on a fire escape waiting for the man to move just a little so he wouldn’t accidentally hit the woman when he was aiming his web.

Then, who should walk down the alley, but the girl in the black trench coat from the jewellery. Suddenly the man was thrown back a few meters onto the hard floor, Peter was shocked still but he could see that the floor had become covered in ice leading from the girl to the man and she was holding out an arm.

Peter watched as she turned to the woman, he couldn’t hear what they were saying but the woman seemed to relax a little then scurried away. Once the woman was out of sight the girl turned back to the man and aimed her hand at him, Peter watched fascinated as the man’s legs became engulfed in an ice block and he struggled to get free. When he looked up again the girl was gone again before he was able to stop and talk to her.

—

The third time he saw her Peter wasn’t sure if it was her. It was at his school this time in the halls with everyone crowding around trying to get to lessons. He had saw her crouched down tying those purple laces on her combat shoes. Kids pushed him out of the way and when he looked back she were gone, he looked frantically around the halls but couldn’t see her.

—

Peter saw her next exactly where he thought he never would. At the airport on the other team standing right next to Captain America and Bucky Barnes. “I guess you aren’t the only one employing teenagers,” he heard Rhodes say to Tony.

At this he looked closer, across the airport he couldn’t really make out any specific facial features but for once your hood was down and he could tell that you were in fact a teenager around about his age. He gulped, Tony had told him how Bucky - the winter soldier- was a cold blooded killer and everyone on team Cap were in the wrong. But he knew that you weren’t evil, he had seen you doing good with his own eyes, surely you wouldn’t support somebody like the winter soldier? Peter suddenly felt a little uneasy about the dynamics of this fight.

—

You had been recruited to Team Cap by Sam Wilson. He had approached you after school, which he realised in hindsight that maybe it wasn’t the most well thought out plan, when he had come up to you your first impression was that he was going to attack you. So you had blasted him with ice and pinned him to a wall.

Hardly the best of first impressions. You had only met the team in full just before you were about to go and fight, you didn’t have much in the way of a costume. All you had was a pretty hardy trench coat which was fine when dealing with minor crimes but you were fighting against Iron Man, maybe you should have invested in a better costume.

Everyone was getting changed whilst you hung back around the side of one of the vans waiting for everyone to get ready. Bucky was the first person ready which didn’t surprise you, he was pretty quiet compared to the others but you hadn’t really talked to you. He looked you over for a moment, “How old are you?”

“17,” you told him.

He looked a little taken aback, “Then why are you here? What do you do?”

You smirked and suddenly the floor and the side of the van became covered in a thin layer of ice. Bucky looked a bit uncomfortable and you realised it was probably because of his past with being forced into cryo-freeze, you let the ice melt away quickly leaving a puddle on the ground.

“How long have you been able to do that?”

“Since birth,” you shrugged.

The rest of team came out in their costumes and you felt a little underdressed, Cap looked concerned with your lack of protection but there wasn’t anything he could do to help you now except keep an eye on you.

Across the airport you scanned over the other team, you assumed you would have the element of surprise seeing as they wouldn’t expect a teenager and they wouldn’t know you could freeze things at will. You looked over at Iron Man’s suit and worked out a plan to freeze the joints and mechanisms of his suits so it wouldn’t function properly. There was someone else with a similar suit and then your eyes were drawn to a red blob.

Looking closer you saw that it was that kid who always seemed to be around when you were stopping crimes, you had seen him from the jewellery store. You knew who he was, he went to your school and was pretty bad at keeping his secret identity secret.

Both teams were lined up sizing each other up, nobody seemed to be making a move to fight the other team. You looked around at everyone to see if you were missing something but nope, everyone was just staring. “Are we just gonna stare at them all day or..?” you asked awkwardly.

Finally everyone began running at each other, you had a feeling that you would probably trip and make everyone else trip so you hung back. Plus it helped that everyone was flying or faster than you so they overtook you quickly. You focussed your energy and projected an ice blast at the ground in front of the team making the ones who could fly slip on the sudden icy ground.

Team Iron Man was way out of your league of fighting, two guys in iron suits, an actual almighty robot, black widow herself and then ‘Spider Man’ for some reason you didn’t quite understand. The fighting was a bit of a blur of sending ice blasts and exclaiming “Oh god please don’t hit me,” when someone threw a punch at you. Which did confuse and startle them enough for you to gain an upper hand and briefly freeze them to the ground.

You were inside the airport now and you saw Bucky up ahead fighting Peter, you assumed he would be able to fight him just fine but it shocked you when Peter caught his metal arm. You were too far away to hear what was happening but you gathered Peter was talking, again, you wondered why Bucky wasn’t using his free arm to punch the kid.

Then you realised it was because it was a kid. You, however, had no problem with that. Running along the hall you charged at Peter and tackled him to the ground and froze his hands to the ground so he couldn’t spider web you.

“Hey!” he protested and struggled to get free.

“Sorry,” you shrugged, not sounding sorry at all.

The fight didn’t actually turn out as well as you hoped, your plan to freeze the Iron Suits didn’t work as well as you had hoped because Tony had installed a heating system or some kind which made the ice melt after only a few moments.

When Iron Man and the Other Man started aiming and firing repulsor rays you began to get a little more concerned at your distinct lack of protective clothing. If you go hit by one of them you would die for sure, so safe to say you stayed away from them.

Everything seemed to end when Iron Man #2 got shot out of the sky, Steve and Bucky got away and nobody had much fight left in them. Most of them were fighting friends, you were fairly sure it was only you, Peter and some ant guy who weren’t part of the group of friends.

—

It had been a long month or so, ever since the fight people had been on the look out for you. You had managed to escape from the authorities by freezing them until you were far enough away and they had been after you ever since. The rest of team cap had been captured but you heard that they had escaped and a fair few of them weren’t even in America anymore.

You had left home so as not to bring any danger to your family and had been living on the streets since. That was until Natasha had found you, no surprise, and had offered you a job working for their side. You had disagreed vehemently, you weren’t going to swap sides now after everything.

So she compromised, you would work for SHIELD and you would be able to stay in the Stark tower. Reluctantly you agreed, you were sick of sleeping in alleyways. You settled in rather quickly, the tower was usually quiet and lacking in life but that didn’t bother you seeing as you were always on missions or in your room.

Peter had become your partner of sorts, you jokingly referred to him as your backup even though the public knew more about ‘spider man’ than they did you. You liked it that way. During the time spent there the team had come to realise that you weren’t as coordinated and cool as you seemed on the battlefield.

In fact you had been trying to put a mug away after washing up and accidentally broke the entire shelf, you once managed to drop a toaster, you had even once been bothering Tony in his lab and knocked off the helmet to his suit to the floor and broke it. You had never run away faster.

The team didn’t understand how you seemed to lose all coordination when you made it home, Peter theorised it was that your trench coat gave you powers. Truth was, out there you couldn’t afford to be clumsy, if you were then someone would most likely die because of it. You couldn’t fix that.

Lately though you noticed that peter was hanging around you when on missions than he usually had been. You had been infiltrating a rogue hydra base and ready to shoot down three guards in front of you when Peter appeared out of nowhere and distracted you.

“You almost got shot,” Peter scolded behind you as you stormed into the tower.

“Yeah, because you distracted me,” you yelled, turning to face him so he had to stop walking so he wouldn’t fall into you.

“You shouldn’t get distracted. I was there to look after you!”

“I got distracted because you ‘came to my rescue’ I was doing fine without you but because you had ‘look after me’ I almost got shot.”

“It’s my job to protect you.”

“Protect me!” you screamed, outraged, “I don’t need protecting! The only one needing protecting is you, Parker. Because I swear if you do that again you will wake up missing parts of your body that you love very dearly,” you threatened through gritted teeth then stormed off.

—

Peter didn’t listen and kept on trying to save you when you didn’t need saving, or scaring off guys you brought back with you. This often ended up in very loud arguments between the two of you, they would have taken you off the same team had you not worked so well together when you weren’t fighting.

You hadn’t had an argument in about a month now and the two of you were on a mission alone. It seemed that the lead had been a dead end, the address they gave you was an old burnt down mansion. Everything had been burnt to a crisp long ago and the coverage of dust let you know that nobody had been there in a long time.

The two of you worked from the bottom to the top, the top of the mansion had a grand swirling staircase that led up to a small attack. You climbed the stairs listening to the old wood creak and groan beneath your feet.

Even the attic didn’t have anything salvageable for information. Peter was rummaging through some old cardboard boxes and had taken off his mask leaving his hair messy and ruffled. You didn’t bother, you knew you wouldn’t find anything. “So why red?” you asked, looking down the side of the banister, “Spiders aren’t red, it’s not camouflaged, spandex is hardly bullet proof,” you listed.

Peter glanced over at you, “Careful, you’ll fall,” he warned.

You dangled half over the banister, ignoring him and looking down at the several story drop to the entrance of the mansion. The banister spiraled all the way down which cast a really cool shadow across the walls and floor at the bottom. “Hey, Parker, check this out,” you called to him. You put too much weight on the old broken banister when it snapped under you, you started falling before you could grab onto something to steady yourself. You let out a scream as you felt your body fall rapidly down, you hated the feeling of falling and you always thought it would be the worst way to die. Figures.

Two floor from the bottom you were jolted as you slowed suddenly. You looked down at yourself to see that almost all of your body was covered in spiders web. Your eyes followed the strings up to see peter over the side of the attic at the top looking over at you, his eyes wide with panic and panting, you realised you hadn’t stopped falling but Peter was letting you down the rest of the way to the ground at a slower rate.

Your body hit the floor softly, a few moments later peter was swinging down and crouching next to you. “Are you okay,” he asked panicked, ripping at the web and freeing you.

“Yeah, yeah,” You breathed shakily, sitting up.

“I told you so,” Peter huffed though he was still concerned about you.

You scoffed and shoved him on the shoulder, “Shut up, Parker.”

“Make me,” he came back at you, “I warned you but you didn’t listen. You go out and do all this stupid stuff without thinking, if I hadn’t been here you would have died Y/N! You’re so selfish, what would I do if you died, I can’t–” you cut him off by placing your hand on his cheek and kissing him hard.

“Thanks for catching me,” you winked and stood up brushing off the rest of the web, Peter was still on the ground opening and closing his mouth.

You began to walk out, “Let’s get out of here, I’m hungry,” you said. You turned back to him, “Coming?” you smirked and Peter shot up and jogged to catch you up. Turning to your right you looked him up and down, “You might wanna lose the suit, spider boy. Most diners don’t serve people dressed in only spandex.”


End file.
